


Dragon Breeds of Europe and Asia

by Dreamwind



Series: The Feathered Serpent of Mictlan [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamwind/pseuds/Dreamwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reference guide to various canon & non-canon dragon breeds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

 

**Dragon Breeds of Europe and Asia**  
 **By Sir Edward Howe, F.R.S. & Iztcóatl-tzin**  
 **Judge of Souls, God of Justice, Guardian of the Dead and Protector of the Mexica People**

**Introduction**

Incredulity is the likely response of most of my readers to learning that this latest series of books regarding the various breeds of Draconia from around the world, has been co-authored by a dragon! In truth, I was much surprised myself upon first meeting Lord Itzcóatl of the Aztec Empire in the Americas. I had heard tale of a powerful Lord whose knowledge of Draconia far exceeded that of any of my fellows in Europe. In fact it was said that only the dragon breeders of China could come close to his knowledge. Being a learned man, and having already published several books about the breeds most common to my own British Empire, I found my curiosity peeked and set out on a long journey to the new world.

I will say, that having had the great fortune to meet a Chinese Celestial dragon, I believed myself to have seen the pinnacle of Draconia and thus believed myself immune to what strange joys might await me in the Americas. It has proven a foolish belief on my part as the world holds many wonders. Lord Itzcóatl being one of them. For how few men may say that they have conversed with a dragon or a Deity of a pagan faith? I may now say I have done both and content myself to be better for it. Together we complied the first book of this series around the most common breeds of the Americas, then set about compiling a new book in regards to the breeds of Europe and Asia. It is my great hope that the knowledge contained herein may play a part in the betterment of our understanding of Draconia.

Sir Edward Howe


	2. Breeds of Europe

**Regal Copper**  
 **Country of Origin:** Europe; Britain  
 **Special Abilities:** None  
 **Weight:** They can grow to be 120 feet in length and weigh up to 50 tonnes, although most are slightly lighter than this. **_Heavyweight_**.  
 **Appearance:** According to Sir Edward Howe, Regal Coppers are descended from the Spanish Cauchador Real mixed with the smaller British breed known as Bright Coppers. Unquestionably the greatest triumph of the British breeding grounds, it is a successful breeding experiment, as Regal Coppers are both larger than their ancestors and better able to sustain flight over distance. They are not prolific, with only four or five Regal Coppers born in a generation.

Regal Coppers had extremely large internal air sacs to support their own weight. Dr. Dorset of the British Arial Corps has said that Regal Copper dragonets sometimes "exhibited a negative total weight" (i.e., floated in the air) while growing to full size, which in those cases was at least twenty-four tons.

Mature Regal Coppers weigh as much as 50 tons and are as long as 120 feet; the British believe them to be the largest breed of dragon. Their coloring is dramatic, shading from red to yellow, with variety between individual dragons. Female Regal Coppers tend to be slightly larger than males. Mature males develop forehead horns, and both sexes have a spiny column along the back, which make matters difficult for enemy boarding parties. All Regal Coppers are badly farsighted, requiring nearly their own body length from an object to see it clearly; at ground level, they often rear up onto their hindquarters to focus on something at their feet.

Regal Coppers are among Britain's most valuable dragons at the start of the 19th Century. When Temeraire's egg was captured from the French, the rare Chinese Imperial and Celestial breeds were known only to European scholars and no previous determination of their worth had been made; the prize value of Temeraire's egg was declared equal to a Regal Copper's egg (55000 pounds), a mark of the importance of both breeds.

It is considered dangerous to keep two male Regal Coppers together, as they are likely to fight. Dragons are generally reluctant to fight smaller dragons. Since Regal Coppers are both rare and very large, a male Regal Copper would rarely have the chance to meet another dragon his own size and therefore worth picking a fight with.

 

 **Chequered Nettle**  
 **Country of Origin:** Europe; Britain  
 **Special Abilities:** None  
 **Weight:** Heavyweight.  
 **Appearance:** Like the other Heavyweight breeds of Britain, the Chequered Nettle is not a native breed, but one that was created through cross-breeding. It is likely closely related to the Defendeur-Brave, a French breed that shares the trait of having a tail that can be used as a weapon, however, while the Chequered Nettle's tail is spiked, the Defendeur-Brave's tail is merely hooked.  
Although no information is given as to the coloring of a Chequered Nettle, the coloring of the dragon Kulingile, who had Parnassian & Chequered Nettle forbears, as well as the coloring of several real-life creatures with "Chequered" in their name suggests that the Chequered Nettle is gold-colored with brown patches.

 

 

 **Yellow Reaper**  
 **Country of Origin:** Europe; Britain  
 **Special Abilities:** None  
 **Weight:** Fall squarely into the middleweight range, although they can vary within the breed more than most. 10-17 tonnes, usually 12-15 tonnes. Length of around 50 feet, with a nicely proportioned wingspan of 80 feet. **_Middleweight_**.  
 **Appearance:** The Yellow Reaper breed is often unfairly maligned because of its familiarity. However they have some good qualities that recommend them to this much use: they are hardy (while not being picky eaters), unbothered by heat extremes, and almost always good humored.

Ordinarily, they weigh between 12 and 15 tons, with extremes as low as ten and as high as seventeen; they have "nicely proportioned" dimensions of 50 feet length and 80 feet wingspan. Other dragons have noted that the Yellow Reapers beat their wings at the same speed as the Fleur-de-Nuit, making them indistinguishable in the dark.

Yellow Reapers are clannish and prefer to work in a group with other Yellow Reapers. However, the practice of the Aerial Corps is to distribute them among mixed groups of dragons for balance.

Yellow Reapers are often the only two formation members who display an instinctive and unavoidable tendency to drop when another dragon dives on them from above. This may indicate that this response is more common in Yellow Reapers than in other breeds.

Yellow Reapers are said to have contributed to almost every dragon bloodline in the British Isles.

 

 

 **Longwing**  
 **Country of Origin:** Europe; Britain  
 **Special Abilities:** Acid Spitter **  
 **Weight:**** They can reach up to, but rarely exceed, 60 feet in length and wingspans of 120 feet are not uncommon among them. It is due to these unusual proportions that they are so distinctive on the battlefield. **_Middleweight_**. **  
 **Appearance:**** The Longwing breed is the result of a sustained cross-breeding effort to find an answer to the lack of pyrogenic species in the British Isles. The British Sharpspitter, a small, low-flying English breed, was crossed separately with the French Honneur-d'Or for size and the Ironwing, a venomous Russian breed. Interbreeding among the offspring, with frequent infusions from the three parent breeds, led to the first dragon that could properly be termed a Longwing during the reign of Henry VIII.

Traditionally very picky about their captains, Longwings were at first often lost to service because suitable captains could not be found. Not until Elizabeth I put one of her female servants aboard a Longwing was it was discovered that they took to female companions more readily. However, for some time Longwings' female companions were addressed only as Miss and, at least in theory, did not hold command. Instead, a male captain was assigned to each Longwing along with the dragon's female companion.

By the early 1800s, women were being trained in the Aerial Corps as Longwing captains in title as well as reality. This fact has been kept from public knowledge by the Corps.

Unlike the French Flamme-de-Gloire, Longwings are nearly impossible to decoy. This is because of their exceptionally long wings (hence the name) which are typically around 120 feet long, while their bodies are about 60 feet long. As a result, British aviators must learn strict formation flying designed to support the Longwing in battle. The Longwings are blue with very long wings tipped in orange and edged in black and white; with yellow-orange eyes. They also have long horn like tusks extending from the side of their jaw, which is were their acid is spit from. This limits the rang of motion they can do if they are trying to use their acid attack during battle. It is also important to note that sand or dirt must be used to stop the speed and damage done by the Longwings acid.

 

 

 ** **Winchester**  
 **Country of Origin:**** Europe; Britain **  
 **Special Abilities:**** None  
 **Weight:** Winchesters are amongst the smallest breed of dragon and as such rarely exceed 7-8 tonnes. They have a proportionate wingspan and are the fastest dragons in the Corps, allowing them to double as combat dragons or scouts as needed. **_Lightweight/Courier._**  
 **Appearance:** The Winchesters coloring ranges from brown to purple with notable variation between individuals. Although lacking the characteristic grey color that allows Greylings and Grey Widowmakers to avoid detection, their small size and bland coloring also lend themselves to stealth.

They are known to be more even-tempered than the Grey Widowmaker and so were bred with it to create the Greylingbreed.

Winchesters are said to fly so fast that passengers sometimes feel they are in danger of blowing off the dragon’s back. Because of their high speed and manoeuvrability, Winchesters are used mostly as couriers, but if necessary can also be used as lightweight combat dragons. They tend to fly shorter courier routes, leaving the longer journeys to Africa, India and the Americas to Greylings. They are usually amiable and humble in nature.

Due to the small size and high speed of the hatchlings, Winchester eggs are usually incubated indoors. Due to their small size, Winchesters do not commonly require a crew, often they fly with just their Captain on board and are usually harnessed by aviators in their early teens. They are considered unattractive prospects for experienced officers, as the Captain of such a small dragon would be unable to gain seniority, partly due to the lack of men under their command and also due to the tendency of dragons to respect size and power over human notions of rank.

 

 

 **Grey Widowmaker**  
 **Country of Origin:** Europe; Britain  
 **Special Abilities:** None  
 **Weight:** Small in size and aggressive by nature. Rarely exceed 8 tonnes. **_Lightweight/Feral_**.  
 **Appearance:** The Grey Widowmaker is a mottled grey in coloring, which is ideal for concealment while flying. They were once very nearly as common as the Reapers, though are now rarely to be found. They are violently intractable and prone to stealing domesticated cattle, which has led to them being hunted nearly to extinction. Some individuals may be found living wild in isolated mountainous regions, particularly in Scotland. Some have even been coaxed into the breeding grounds to preserve as basic stock and to be cross-bred with the more even-tempered Winchester to produce the Greyling breed.

**Fleur-de-Nuit**  
 **Translation:** Flowers of the Night  
 **Country of Origin:** Europe; France  
 **Special Abilities:** Night Vision  
 **Weight:** Are heavily built and muscular, upon reaching maturity they can generally reach 30-38 tonnes in weight and have a wingspan to match. **_Heavyweight._**  
 **Appearance:** They are large and heavily built, with deep blue and black hides. Nocturnal by nature, the Fleurs-de-Nuit were instrumental to the French military because of their ability to see in the dark. In most cases, a burst of bright light (usually through flash powder) can injure their sensitive moon-white colored eyes. However, the French have managed to produce Fleurs-de Nuit which are far less sensitive. Their dark colorations make them nearly invisible at night.

As a further complication, they beat their wings at the same pace as the British Yellow Reapers. Which means that dragons can not distinguish the two breeds by sound.

**Flamme-de-Gloire**  
 **Translation:** Flame of Glory  
 **Country of Origin:** Europe; France  
 **Special Abilities:** Fire Breath  
 **Weight:** Middleweight dragons who generally grow up to 14 tonnes, although there have been known to be some considerably larger than this. **_Middleweight._**  
 **Appearance:** They are particularly difficult to tell apart from other breeds of French dragon, such as Papillion Noirs, which often have yellow painted over their stripes. The coloring varies from green-brown, although they all have distinctive yellow markings.

They are amongst the most dangerous dragons in the French arsenal due to their ability to breathe fire, an ability which no British bred dragon currently possesses. The French often dispatch several similar-looking dragons, such as Papillon Noirs, to fly around and distract enemy dragons from the Flamme-de-Gloire so it is less of a target. They often wreak havoc on British ships, who currently have little defence against its potent flame.

**Pascal’s Blue**  
 **Country of Origin:** Europe; France  
 **Special Abilities:** None  
 **Weight:** They are amongst the smallest and fastest dragons in France. Rarely exceed 10 tonnes and have a larger wingspan that the British Winchesters and Greylings. **_Courier/Lightweight._**  
 **Appearance:** Despite their size making them ideal for stealth missions, their bright coloring means they are most often used are couriers. Their coloring is silver-grey with blue and black patches, though the coloring varies between individuals.

They are a small breed of dragon which is renowned for being nervous and difficult to control, even for an experienced Captain. Due to their size they are most commonly used as scouts or couriers. Due to their high number they are also used in combat, although they are ineffective and rely on strength in numbers.


	3. Breeds of Asia

**Shuāng-Lung  
** **Translation:** Frost Dragon  
**Country of Origin:** Asia; Tibet, Nepal, Bhutan, China  & Russia  
**Special Abilities:** Able to see in the heat spectrum, Shuāng yún (frost breath), and Dōngjì wěn (ice spitting)  
**Weight:** Middleweight in size the breed is designed to be fast and agile enough to hunt other dragons as prey. The largest recorded dragon was 20 tonnes, though most come in around 17 tonnes. This means that although they still class as Middleweights, they have greater speed and maneuverability than other breeds of a similar size. **_Middleweight/Feral._**  
**Appearance:** They have long limbs, a long neck, and a long tail. Their torsos are fairly compact and deep chested. They have small tailfins over the hips that increase their agility, allowing them greater control when flying in the dangerous winds of the Himalayan Mountains. They have a large scikle-shaped claw on their back feet which is often used to fight off larger dragons or other predators who might do harm to them or their eggs. They have a wide cranium than narrows slightly as it gets closer to their nose. They have two large, backwards-curving, horns with numerous ridges along their length that stretch back from the back or the skull behind the eyes, and a five-pronged ruff around their neck (much like a Celestial’s) which is raised during moments of stress or during battle.

Their coloration is a blue gray with spots in a darker blue gray, similar to a snow leopards, the belly is a mottled gray-white. The underside of the wings are a pale mottled blue with white edging, working as camouflage for them while they hunt by air. The eyes are large and almond shaped, with large pupils the color of a blue fire opal. They are primarily nocturnal hunters. Like eagles they have excellent vision, and they are even able to see in the heat spectrum because of a second eyelid that changes the way their eyes take in light. This ability means that while primarily nocturnal, they can also be diurnal hunters when needed without the fear of light-blindness that can plague other nocturnal species.

The breath weapon is a long stream of a freezing liquid that they can spit out. The liquid creates a heavy white mist as it moves through the air and solidifies into thick, heavy ice once it makes contact with a solid surface. This ability to spit the freezing ice is called Dōngjì wěn, the winter kiss. They can also spit it out in thin streams that are light enough to turn into a thick white cloud, that can use to make a quick escape. This is a technique the species is able to use as soon as it hatches. The ability to spit longer streams of the liquid, or a heavy enough stream to freeze solid objects only comes about after the dragon reaches full growth. The Chinese call this ability Shuāng yún, the Frost Cloud.

This breed of dragon is native to Asia, living most commonly in the Himalayan mountain range, but can also found in mountain ranges all throughout Asia and even into some areas of Europe. The species is called various names but the most common name is its Chinese name, Shuāng-Lung, the frost dragon.

 

 **Dōngjì-Lung**  
**Translation:** Winter Dragon  
**Country of Origin:** Asia; Tibet, Nepal, Bhutan, China  & Russia  
**Special Abilities:** Freezing Breath  
**Weight:** Heavyweight in size the breed is believed to have shared a common ancestor with the Shuān-Lung. The largest recorded dragon was 65 tonnes, though most come in around 50 tonnes. _**Heavyweight.**_  
**Appearance:** Like their cousins the Shuān-Lung, they have long limbs, a long neck, and a long tail. Their torso is fairly compact and deep chested, allowing for bigger lungs. They have smaller tailfins over the hips that increase their agility in the violent air high in the Himalayan Mountains. They have a wide cranium that narrows slightly as it gets closer to their nose, creating a somewhat cat-like appearance. They have one slightly back curving horn over each eye ridge that grows larger with age, and a five-pronged ruff around their neck (much like a Celestial’s) which is raised during moments of stress or during battle. The curved horns are often decorated in silver bracelets, decorative pant, or carved holy symbols. Their long tails also have a unique feature, a foldable fin on either side near the end of the tail. They can open and close the fins much like a ladies fan. The tail fin is usually only opened in very rough winds to add more balance, or during ceremonial dancing, when it is often elaborately painted.

Their coloration is a pale ice blue with blue gray markings that one might mistake for runes at a distance. These markings look somewhat similar to the markings on an Amazonian Caparari catfish. The belly is a mottled blue-white as are the undersides of the wings, and fins. The eyes are large and almond shaped, with large pupils the color of a red fire opal. They are primarily nocturnal hunters and like eagles they have excellent vision. They are even able to see in the heat spectrum because of a second eyelid that changes the way their eyes take in light. This ability means that while primarily diurnal (unlike their cousin breed), they can also be nocturnal hunters.  
  
The breath weapon is a long stream of a freezing liquid that they can spit out. The liquid creates a heavy white mist as it moves through the air and solidifies into thick, heavy ice once it makes contact with a solid surface. The ability to spit longer streams of the liquid, or a heavy enough stream to freeze solid objects only comes about after the dragon reaches full growth. The Chinese call this ability Dōngjì wěn, the winter kiss. Unlike the Shuān-Lung, they lose the ability to create the Shuāng yún, the Frost Cloud, upon reaching their full growth. By that point they have lost the flexibility in their throat to breath out such a narrow stream of the freezing liquid allowing the Shuāng yún to be expelled.  
  
This breed of dragon is native to Asia, living most commonly in the Himalayan mountain range, but can also found in mountain ranges all throughout Asia. The species is called various names but the most common name is its Chinese name, Dōngjì-Lung, the frost dragon.

 

 **Tien-Lung  
** **Translation:** Celestial Dragon  
**Country of Origin:** Asia; Japan (origionally) and China (only current location of breed)  
**Special Abilities:** Divine Wind, they can hover in the air by beating their wings backward and forward.  
**Weight:** Although nearly as tall as Regal Copper dragons – around 110 feet in length – they are only half their weight at around 25 tonnes. This means that although they still class as Heavyweights, they have greater speed and maneuverability than other breeds of a similar size. **_Heavyweight_**.  
**Appearance:** Celestials are an extremely rare Chinese breed of dragon, exclusively able to employ the "Divine Wind." In China it is tradition that only members of the Emperor's family are permitted to be companions to Celestials.

According to Lung Tien Qian, there are only eight Celestials in the world, all of whom live in China save the dragon Temeraire, who is Captained by Captain William Laurence of His Majesties Areal Corps of Britain.

All Celestials are so closely related that they do not mate with one another; instead, they mate with Imperials to produce Celestial eggs. In fact, it was believed that Celestials could only mate successfully with Imperials, until Temeraire produced an egg with the Kazilik Iskierka. Occasionally, the mating of two Imperials also results in a Celestial. It is not known whether Celestial/Imperial matings may produce Imperials.

Because of this interbreeding, Celestials are very similar in appearance to Imperials and share many common traits. Indeed, the two breeds may appear identical until a young Celestial matures and grows a head ruff and facial tendrils. Someone more familiar with both breeds would be more apt to distinguish a Celestial hatchling or its egg from their Imperial counterparts. If not, this might shed light on the Chinese custom of delaying a young dragon's choice of companion for more than a year after hatching, although the Celestials ruff and tendrils have been noted to sprout when they are no more than six months of age.

Like Imperials, Celestials are usually darkly colored (with the exception of Lung Tien Lien) with blue markings. The rare albino coloration (again see Lung Tien Lien) is seen by the Chinese to herald grave misfortune, as the color white is the color of grief and mourning in Chinese culture. Their dark coloration of the Celestial fades with age, to the point of becoming translucent and colorless, though it will not turn them a true white.

They have five talons on each foot and their wings have six spines, as opposed to most dragons' five. They are able to beat their wings forward and backward, which gives them the ability to "hover" in midair.

By British standards, Celestials are somewhat "overlong" for their weight. While nearly as tall as Regal Coppers, Celestials weigh about half as much, which still puts them among heavy-weight dragons.  
It has been noted that the way in which Temeraire carries his tail is "very odd, not characteristic at all" of the British dragons that previous draconian experts have been familiar with. Temeraire carries his tail off the ground, lashing the air gently as he walks, whereas Regal Coppers such drag their tails behind them. It is not known whether Temeraire's tail carriage is typical of Celestials in general.

Another distinguishing feature of Celestials is that where most dragons lose their early facility with language acquisition and memorization after about their fifth or sixth week, Celestials retain these facilities throughout their lives.

The Japanese have recently informed Captain William Laurence that Celestials may not be a Chinese breed at all, but Japanese. According to the Japanese, "Such a dragon [a Celestial] has not been seen across the sea for five centuries, since the servants of the Yuan emperor stole the last egg of the Divine Wind line from Hakozaki Shrine as he withdrew in ignominy from his attempt at conquest, his murderous beasts having slain the rest of that noble line."

 

 **Qin-Lung  
** **Translation:** Imperial Dragon  
**Country of Origin:** Asia; China  
**Special Abilities:** They can hover in the air by beating their wings backward and forward.  
**Weight:** Range from 100-110feet in length and weigh around 25 tonnes, although most are slightly lighter than this. **_Heavyweight_**.  
**Appearance:** A very intelligent breed of dragon they are almost as rare and prized as the Celestial, Imperials often Call to members of the Chinese upper-class. They are similar in appearance to the Celestial and due to this it can sometimes be difficult to tell the two breeds apart. Imperials had five talons and six-spined wings and can hover in the air by beating their wings backward and forward, a trait shared by the Celestials. Despite their obviously close relationship, the Imperial does not share the Celestials' ability to produce the Divine Wind.

Coloring ranges from dark blue to navy, but fades with age to become almost colorless. They are similar in appearance to the Celestial, however they lack that breeds ruff and tendrils which are instrumental to the ‘Divine Wind’ ability.

 

 **Yu-Lung  
** **Translation:** Jade Dragon  
**Country of Origin:** Asia; China  
**Special Abilities:** None  
**Weight:** Lightweight/Courier  
**Appearance:** An extremely fast breed of small dragon, smaller than a horse, with a broad curving forehead and a long arrow-shaped muzzle, and an enormously deep chest reminiscent of a greyhound. The wings are long and tapered, and longer than the body length. They have a coloration from pale green to dark green with narrow bands of gold along the back. They are used as priority couriers within the Chinese empire, normally flying without a rider. They can fly as fast as 120 miles in two hours, faster than any domesticated European breed.

 

 **Shao-Lung  
** **Translation:** Scarlet Flower  
**Country of Origin:** Asia; China  
**Special Abilities:** None  
**Weight:** Heavyweight  
**Appearance:** Red with a yellow crest along their spines. The Shao-Lung is used almost exclusively in the military. In fact the Imperial guards are all Shao-Lung dragons. They are described as liking fighting so much, as to be useless for anything other than the Aerial Corps of the Chinese army. Captain William Laurence and his crew considered them to be large dragons, though they were unable to get an accurate tonnage. They are crimson red, with gold-tinted talons and a yellow crest running down their spines from a many-horned head.

The Shao-Lung are exclusively partnered with women, not because they refuse male companions, but because only women serve in the Chinese Aerial Corps. This practice has been defended by the legend of a woman who disguised herself as a man, became the companion of a military dragon, and saved her country from disaster. The Chinese emperor of the time having approved girls as acceptable for service with dragons, gradually, women had come to dominate the Chinese Aerial Corps.

 

 **Sui-Riu  
** **Translation:** Rain Dragon  
**Country of Origin:** Asia; Japan  
**Special Abilities:** Water Spitter  
**Weight:** Heavyweight  
**Appearance:** The Sui-Riu breed was once believed to be able to summon a thunderstorm. In reality, its ability is to swallow large amounts of water and store it. When necessary, the Sui-Riu can then expel the water later in violent gusts and torrents. This ability is particularly useful against fire-breathing dragons.

The Sui-Riu live in water, and can also breathe underwater. They grow the largest when they live in the ocean, but can exist in smaller bodies of water. At first glance, large Sui-Rius can resemble immense sea-serpents in appearance.

A Sui-Riu can live for several hundred years. Lord Jinai, the "Guardian of the West", was claimed by Kaneko Hiromasa to be at least four hundred years old. Lady Kiyomizu was also most likely several hundred years old.  
Particularly, when Temeraire and the crew of the HMS Potentate shipwrecked on the coast of Japan, the Celestial successfully identified a Sui-Riu dragon. However, after recognizing it as a Sui-Riu from one of Sir Edward Howe's work on Oriental breeds, Temeraire realized that it was "immense...truly immense", and noted that Lily, a Longwing, was "not a third his size".

It has also been noted that the Sui-Riu breed was "very long", and with "stubby wings". It was also noticed that the voice of a Sui-Riu "carried over water clear enough", and sounded more like a "distant thundercloud than anything else".

Of the Sui-Riu's ability as a water-spitter, it has been noted that they take on a certain form, "The serpentine dragon drew back...its own small wings flattening against its back, and then plunged its head into the water and opened its jaw wide. The dragon, already so massive but slender, began now to rapidly swell up and out to the sides, and then the dragon reared itself back out and up, and up, and up, and it blasted a torrent of water capable of knocking over a full grown Regal Copper.

Captain William Laurence noted that, when emerging out of the water, a Sui-Riu shook itself out "as might have a wet dog". He also noticed the breed was long and narrow in the chest as at the base of the tail, with feet widely-spaced. Captain Laurence also noticed the wings to be particularly short and stubby, folded against the back. The breed also was noted to move at an ambling gait, with a "swaying stride" while walking, and is often found to be dark greenish-black or silver-grey in coloration, with a heavy-finned head, and large, pallid white or grey eyes.

 

 **Kazilik  
** **Country of Origin:** Asia; Turkey  
**Special Abilities:** Firebreather  
**Weight:** Heavyweight  
**Appearance:** Adults are scarlet with green leopard-spots and shining purplish armor plates on the belly. They have two distinctive horns and bristling thorny spines all over. Dragonets are nearly nearly identical, only missing the green leopard-spots.

Kaziliks are a highly valuable breed of dragon. This is mostly because of the coveted ability to breathe fire, but also because they are heavyweight dragons when most fire breathers are light to middleweight.

They are native to Turkey, and the government lets very few out of their possession. Kaziliks, like the British Longwing, are difficult to disguise or decoy, a common tactic used to protect fire breathing dragons, because of their distinctive horns. The species is known a for strong fighting spirit, which only further increases their military value.

At the beginning of the 19th century, a Kazilik egg was worth 500,000 pounds.


End file.
